PAST COMES BACK TO BITE
by roza 246
Summary: This is about when Dimitri is turned back to Dhampire and he feels guilty for what he did to Rose so he says love fades mine has to Rose. Rose is upset and decides go to Russia Moscow and leave cause of those 4 words that Dimitri said and she is going to try and achieve her dreams of being a singer but what happens when the reason she left is standing right in front of AD!
1. Chapter 1

**HI I THOUGHT THIS WOULD BE A GOOD STORY TO WRITE ABOUT BUT NOW I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

* * *

Wow this was my life I was a singer that left her life behind a year ago because of some man and a bad reputation, but in saying that I had always wanted to be a singer and be on thousands of magazine covers.

* * *

Wait I am not on any magazine covers heck I am a singer who begs bar managers to at least let me perform on the stage once, but this might be my break.

* * *

I am going to play at the biggest club in Moscow and it was tonight! Heaps of producers go there to meet the next best thing and hopefully tonight it was gonna be me.

* * *

I brushed my now really wavy hair and blow dried it. I put on my beautiful light red silk dress on, it had coasted all of my work money for weeks to by it. I had a slit on the side of the right just below the hip and might I say it did wonders for my curves and top half.

* * *

I applied on make up, just enough to give me a sexy natural look that brung out many of my facial features.

* * *

I strode out of my room and I swear I saw the hotel manager drooling his face off from my no doubt astonishing looks that some people have described to be heavenly and goddessly.

* * *

I didn't exactly live in the most safest part of Moscow actually some taxi men would rather get fired then go out in these parts at night and I didn't blame them, thousands of times I have seen and even been myself had with a fight with someone who has tried to mug me or do things unimaginable. I have seen a couple of strigoi around these parts and killed a couple of strigoi as well but I just can't afford any where else.

* * *

I ran all the way to the bar keeping an eye out. The bar was called 'APPLE OF MY EYE' I had gone there to dance and all but I had never sung there so this was gonna be my first time and I just couldn't wait.

* * *

My new friend and manager so to speak was coming with me I would meet her there because like most people she was shitting herself practically when I told her that I lived down town of Moscow.

* * *

When I saw the club in sight I spotted my friend outside waiting for me with a wary look. Her name was Samantha Brown but she liked been called Sam, she was not exactly a girly girl, which is why I freaked out an ran up to her when I saw that she had a stunning dress that fit her curvy but not as curvy as me but it looked beautiful on her.

* * *

Also she had put on make up,you could tell she didn't usually put it on but it just made it even more special that she had put it all on for me and made herself look stunning just so she could get in to support me and that was one of the reasons she is one of my best friends she would do things she would hate to do for me.

* * *

"You look so stunning I..I.I you are going to lure so many record artist tonight you will probably have to choose out of the forty company men to work for while I try and stop the rest from trying to get there hands on you and rip your dress off." she said smirking while I laughed my head off at such a smart ass comment that was thought of in less then ten seconds.

* * *

" You look wildly attractive yourself lucky you have a Dhampire to guard your ass well I'm stuck with a manager that at the most took one self defense class in her entire life." I said with the exact same smirk she had given me.

* * *

I had told her that I was Dhampire because one night when I was walking with Sam to the corner of a cafe at night we saw a strigoi feeding of a mid twenties lady that looked like she had just come from a club and I obviously had to stake it with my only stake that I had taken from the court when I had left.

* * *

Since she saw everything I had to tell her about moroi, Dhampire and strigoi or else she would have thought of me as a serial killer hiding out.

* * *

" Heay' she said trying to sound offended but actually making it more obvious that she has huge grin behind that mask." It was actually two in my entire life and I definatly got a few moves from the boys and I showed them my moves back" shoving me slightly in the ribs so I understood the double meaning in her words.

* * *

"EWW I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT NOW LET'S JUST GET IN THE CLUB ALREADY YOU MOUTH ALL MIGHTY SEXUAL TALKER !"

* * *

We started laughing hard and we managed to stumble into the club.

* * *

It was packed with people, you would definatly figure there was more then a hundred in this crammed building, which made me even more nervous to perform but somehow those emotions turned to excitement.

* * *

Every Saturday they would do a sing off for people who wanted to perform and the winner would get a shot at doing a record if the producers agreed.

"I'M GONNA GO TO THE BATHROOM AND FRESHEN UP, OKAY?" I said trying to shout over the music. "OKAY BUT HURRY YOUR...NEXT!"

* * *

"OKAY I'LL BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES!" She had this thing where she is either early or on time never ever late, I bet that she had never missed anything in her life or if she did she was less then five seconds late.

* * *

There was a bunch of boys around the girls toilets, probably waiting to catch a girl coming out of the toilet and sweet talking them into dancing with them and eventually going home with them.

* * *

I made my way to the toilets but then just before I entered a smooth hand ran up my arm and down to meet my hand. I turned to see a hot brown head staring into my eyes.

* * *

" Hi beautiful you care to dance with me on the dance floor and then maybe later..." He stopped in mid sentence to let my imagination roam what could happen.

* * *

I couldn't help but blush and he must of seen it because next thing I know he is moving closer and running his hands from my stomach down to my hip rubbing gently but each time pressing harder as though he was getting hungrier for me.

I wasn't gonna let him make me blush like a maniac so I decided to get the upper hand and led him across towards a wall that was a metre behind

* * *

me and I let him press me against it. I rubbed my thigh against him as high as could, by then he was blushing uncontrolabley. I leaned in for a kiss, but just before our lips made contact I cruised out of path and led my way towards his ear. When I reached his ear I whispered " I'll see you on the floor pretty boy later on though maybe if youv'e bahaved and then after maybe we could..." He looked bummed but then lit up when I said later.

* * *

I walked off towards the bathroom leaving him stunned that later on he would see Rose Hathaway moving her hips, but that was if I didn't catch him with anyone else.

* * *

The toilets were nice there, they had put in eight cubicles in total and there was a wall lengenthed mirror on the opposite side.

* * *

I looked at the mirror, my complexion was the same but just for fun I added a bit more mascara to really make my eyes stand out. When I was done I rushed out of the toilets so the boys outside the girls door didn't have time to whisper something in my ear or catch hold of me.

* * *

I was just in the nick of time because next thing I know my name was called and I had automatically walked on the stage.

* * *

Thousands of pears of eyes were on me and I said in a croaky voice " Hi I am going to sing I will always love you by Whitney Houston"

* * *

I took a deep breath and began.

At the beginning I was a bit rocky but then I got into it.

* * *

Each loving and regretful word pierced my heart as I thought of Dimitri

* * *

I had sung a love song on purpose because every word had been the same for me ,I left because I wasn't what he needed but I will always love him

* * *

also whenever I sung a song about him I always did my best and I let my emotions take over and let myself sing from the heart. The emotions were everywhere I was happy for him and also sad because things hadn't worked out between us but I will always love him, I loved him enough to let him go.

* * *

I felt a warm tears come down my face and onto the floor, thinking about Dimitri always made me sad if I hadn't started crying already.

* * *

I felt my eyes open to look at the crowd who had tears in there eyes which mirrored my own.

* * *

All of a sudden a huge roar erupted into applause and comments like "YOUR AMAZING" and just happy thoughts been read out of eachothers mouths. I was smiling and so proud of myself for what I had done and I know Lissa and the rest of the gang would be in tears so happy for me and if they loved it then I know I DID A GOOD JOB, but instead of them I had hundreds of other people calling my name and saying I did an awesome jod . "Thankyou" I was the last one.

* * *

Once I was on the ground heaps of girls I didn't know just came up to me and started hugging me and saying how well I did, well all the boys were shy just give a nervous smile and half wave. Well others that were more confident gave me a smirk and a wink also putting a wide grin at the end.

* * *

All of a sudden well I was staring at a hot boy who was hotter then the one I had met earlier I felt a pang as Sam came and smashed into me giving me a huge hug.

* * *

" You were amazing some of the producers who saw you walking in with me already asked me who you were and if you want an offer and you

* * *

haven't even won YET! " I replied with a smile " Yet?" she smiled and said " Of coarse your gonna win you were so good tonight and I am so so proud of you!" I saw a tear go down her eye. " Thankyou I couldn't have done it without and I will always be grateful that you helped me out"

* * *

I felt a tug at my hand and quickly went to see who had tugged me

* * *

It was that guy I had seen and flirted with before but he wasn't looking at me ,he was looking at Sam.

* * *

I turned to see she was staring at him and admiring him.

* * *

I rolled my eyes and pushed them towards each other and said ' This is a favour for both of you and I expect both of you guys to repay me, now stop making gooogooo eyes at each other and go dance already" before I walked off I heard him say " Hi beautiful so my name is Aundrei and what is your name?"

* * *

I went an sat on a bench by myself and wow I had been sitting there for ten seconds and so many boys had asked me for a dance but I had declined nicely so they didn't get to much shit from there friends for me saying no.

All of a sudden I heard my name through a microphone and everybody clapping.

* * *

I was confused at first but then I remembered damn how could I forget it was the reason I was here

* * *

I walked on the stage and the man who was tall and had a very attractive look with his brown hair all done said" CONGRATULATIONS ROSE HATHAWAY YOU HAVE WON APPLE OF MY EYE'S SINGING COMPETITION AND NOW YOU GET TO CHOOSE YOUR SPONSOR AND RECORD COMPANY TO PRODUCE YOUR VERY OWN ALBUM! AND THESE ARE THE ONES YOU CHOOSE FROM MUSTANG RECORDS, RUSSIA RECORDS ALSO THE SOUL RECORDS"

* * *

He seemed to be very happy for me and I smiled at him"Well this is very hard but I choose RUSSIAN RECORDS!" It exploded into loud applauses and once again people shouting "you go girl" or "Russian records the best!" I agreed Russian record was the best that is obviously why I picked it, all of there singers went far.

I signed a contract on stage and he said " YOU START TOMORROW AT NINE IN THE MORNING WE EXPECT YOU TO BE THERE ON TIME AND YOU SHOULD KNOW WHERE IT IS."After the Russian producer was done I went off the stage and heaps of people were saying such nice things it made me so happy.

* * *

Sam must have left or else she would have tackled me down by now and given me a hug.

* * *

Since the competition was finished I decided to dance out my relief and worries about tomorrow also the emotions left with the song about Dimitri I had to drown them with someone else and just dance with some guy, maybe kiss

a bit who was hot and wanted to dance.

* * *

I saw a really hot guy who seemed to be the same age as me maybe a few years older in a group with some other guys who didn't look that bad but he was still the hottest there so I walked up to them.

* * *

"Hi my name is Rose Hathaway would you care to dance?" I said tilting my head and giving the biggest man eating grin I could

* * *

and just like that he was at my commandment. He stood up and I led him to the middle of the dance floor. I felt like having some fun so I started dancing all over him and I saw him blushing and just like me he wanted control so he grabbed my hand and started holding me so close that a step closer our chins would have been touching and then a started rubbing my thigh... this was gonna be fun.

* * *

He said softly in my ear" Let's take it somewhere else more ... private." He lead the way. I wasn't gonna have sex with him but maybe just kiss a bit and then slip out.

* * *

He lead me out the back.

When we were out he said " Hi pretty Dhampire can I have a bite?" He said with a grin revealing to sharp fangs that showed from the street lamps.

The rest of the guys that were inside showed up and grinned revealing there fangs. and making a making a circle around me saying

" I'm next" I was scared, they were all really ripped for Moroi and I couldn't take down all eight of the

All of a sudden I felt fangs digging into me and sucking all of the blood out of me. I was fighting not to collapse.

Then all the sucking stopped and I dropped to the ground. I couldn't see anything except a black figure taking down the moroi or scaring them off.

* * *

The black figure picked me up and said " My Roza stay with me." I blacked out.

* * *

 **SO I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED I WILL TRY AND DO ON EACH WEEK A NEW CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THOUGHT AND SUGGESTION ON WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAD LONG ENOUGH TO DO IT**

* * *

" My Roza stay with me." I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up startled and trying to make out my surroundings, there was a double bed which I was on and to the left there was a door probably opening into a bathroom.

* * *

There was a sofa on the other side of the room that looked sturdy and it was a 6/7 foot Russian that was staring deeply into my eyes with his his never ending chocolate eyes.

* * *

In those eyes I saw regret sadness and despair.

* * *

" Dimitri ." I said starting to cry, it had been a long time since I had seen my love that I so much missed everyday and I will never forgot. I also remembered last night with the moroi and how Dimitri saved me, he still had a couple of bruises on him.

* * *

He was next to me in a flash and had a tight embrace around me. I saw a tear go down his eye before I buried myself into his chest and sobbed loudly.

* * *

When I finished I met his eyes to say " Dimitri how did you find me I never called anyone to say where I was or even told anyone." He looked into my eyes and said " Viktoria."

* * *

 **(FLASHBACK)**

* * *

 _"If you say so." I was flirting with some guy who fancied me and I thought I would tease him about me " so you thimk I'm pretty or am I beautiful?" I gave him a man eating grin. All of a sudden my stomach started to turn._

* * *

 _I was positive there was a strigoi around so I left the guy there and hurried out of the club that I had just played at and made my way to the exit where the sickening feeling in my stomach grew._

* * *

 _From what I saw there was a strigoi feeding off a girl and it sure looked like someone I knew, but I was to preoccupied with the strigoi lunging at me. I grabbed the stake I always carried when at a club out of my long highheel side and aimed for the strigoi's heart._

* * *

 _The strigoi was obviously moroi or a human before they were turned because there combats were sloppy and very weak , his strength was reasonable for a strigoi but that didn't matter because the stake had made it's way towards it's heart._

* * *

 _Once it was dead I dumped the body into a rubish bin near the club and went to go check out the victim._

* * *

" _Viktoria?" I knew I had seen her before, she was huddled on the ground crying and looked into my eyes "Rose what are you doing here? you saved my life Thankyou so so much I would have been dead._

* * *

 _" She gave me a tight hug and once again looked into my eyes and said " Oh Dimitri will be so releaved that your okay he's been broken ever since you left well I guess more broken and he always looked sad whenever we skyped him and braught up your name Rose you have his number please call him please he would be so happy._

* * *

 _" She gave a huge pleading smile. I sighed I couldn't do it so I told her "Viktoria I I JUST CAN'T I JUST CAN'T!" I said on the verge of tears. She looked at me in shock and then swallowed to say " Rose I have only seen my brother cry twice and when he told me that you left on the phone he was crying his eyes_

 _out I thought you loved him!" Of coarse I loved him and I still do who did she think she is I shouted at the top of my lungs_

* * *

 _" I LOVE HIM SO MUCH VIKTORIA I LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO LET HIM GO!" " please dont tell him you saw me at Gregs club please promise me!" She just stared at me and swallowed back some tears to say " Fine I won't tell where you are." and with that I walked off leaving her there._

* * *

 **(FLASH BACK FINISHED)**

* * *

"She promised she wouldn't say anything THAT BITCH!" He looked in disbelief that I had just said that about his sister and then he spoke " She didn't break her promise, she didn't say where you were all she said was that you saved her and that you saw her at a Russian club but she didn't say which one or where but she said where she was not you and I went from there."

I stared at him and then finally said " I'm so sorry I called Viktoria a bitch I just I didn't mean it I'm so sorry." He pulled me back into a hug and said into my ear "It's okay everthing is okay" He stroked my hair and we stayed like that for a minute or so but then I said remembering I had a meeting dismorning for my music " Dimitri I have to go I have a meeting for my music to go to." He smiled and said" I know I was there in the crowd and oh Roza." I blushed that he heard me singing then looked confused " How long have you known that I was here ?" curious at how long he'd know about me being here.

"Not long a week maybe I'm not exactly sure." I nodded " Why did you leave court to come and why didn't you catch up with me earlier instead of waiting?"

* * *

He sighed and said " You were doing so well I didn't want to intrude on you and mess everything up I just made sure you were okay and keep an eye out and well." I could tell he had purposefully left out the other question but I didn't mind.

* * *

All of a sudden his phone rang and he stepped out the door saying excuse me, shutting the door and for some reason locking it,I leaned against the door to listen to the phone call. I know it wasn't right but I wanted to know why he was here and the phone call probably had somtething to do with it.

"Yes Mr Mazur I've found her, yes I just don't know how she would take it knowing that I was taking her back to court okay okay..." The conversation was still going on. I couldn't believe my father had gotten Dimitri to come here and drag me back to court and that he lied about him not wanting to intrude in my life because that was exactly what he was doing he was intruding big time. Whe the conversation ended I waited for him to unlock the door come in and when he did I tried to dash out but like usual Dimitri was quicker and grabbed my hand before I made it halfway out the door, grabbed the rest of me held my arms high and slammed me against the wall " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" More of a commandement then a question, I didn't have time to explain and listen to his excuse so I tried to find a way to to distract him.

* * *

I kissed him straight on the lips and I felt him freeze at my reaction but he eased and let go of his grip and instead he kissed me back and he put his hands through my kissed for a seemed to be forever, before I rememdered what I was supposed. I didn't want to punch Dimitri I mean I had punched many guys who had kissed me but this was different I wanted to keep kissing but he lied to me,and with those 4 words I had the strength to kick him in the stomach. He fell backwards onto the bed and before he got up I was out the door and halfway down the lobby. I heard him chasing after me as fast as he could. I decided to take a car. I found a red mustang truck hopped in it and hotwired it. I decided to go to Sam's house and try on some of her clothes because I still had my clothes on from last night and thet were all stained with blood and ripped.

* * *

It was probably about six in the morning so I don't need to worry about the meeting for a another hour or so.

* * *

I pulled into a block away from her house because Dimitri probably got the plate and the colour also the brand of the car and if he did find it I don't want him to close to Sam house.

* * *

Sam had told me where the spare key was just incase I needed it. I unlocked the door quietly so she did not wake up.

* * *

I made my way up the stair and opened her door to a see a semi naked Sam on a bed next to the guy from lastnight in the same state. I shook her slightly but when she didn't wake up I pushed her off the bed and started to laugh really hard and her being her just looked at me shaking her head.

* * *

I looked at the guy to see his ass revealed and me grinning saying to Sam " score" she shook her head again but this time in a chuckle mixed with it.

* * *

I suddenly realised I didn't have time for this Dimitri will probably be looking and since he had been stalking me for a while he probably knows where Sam lives because I came here five times this week to visit.

* * *

I told her about Dimitri and how he loved me but got turned to strigoi and then out of nowhere he said love fades mine has which is why I am here in Moscow and how he is working for my father. Even though she was one of my best friends I never had told her why I had comr here I just couldn't bring myself to until now. She stood there trying to adjust to this new information and then looked at her watch and said ' Holy shit your meeting is in thirtyminutes we have to get you down there quick." I then looked at my clothes and said " I need some clothes can I please have some to wear just for today he probably expect me to go there and get some clothes." she said " sure thing Rosie." She just grinned then got up to get some clothes If it was anyone else calling me Rosie t I would have punched them but heay all besties have nicknames for eachother.

* * *

She came back and gave me a see through white tank top where the front bearly past my belly button which I had gotten peirced like hers and had put on a belly ring that was actual gold that I had borrowed. You could see a tattoo that I had gotten right bellow my belly buuton saying _Love fades mine never will_ , I had gotten it done when I was drunk but it looked really nice on my stomach. Well the actual drop bit didn't even cover my ass.I also got given short shorts with a pretty golden belt that matched the bell button ring I frowned when I looked in the mirror " Way to make me look like a hooker friend." shae shook her head for the third time today and said " Well it's the most sencible clothes your gonna find in my closet."

I grinned and asked for some converses. Luckily we were the same size for feet and they fitted perfectly. I walked out the door every male that saw me had there jaws low in awe, from ten to sixty. I had ten minutes to get there ,luckily she didn't live that far from the centre where Russian company was. I looked up at the giant building. I went to take my first step when I felt a hand grip my elbow I turned to see a pissed off Russian. "Hello Roza miss me ?" He smirked.

 **I HOPED YOU ENJOYED AND IF YOU DID PLEASE RRRREEEEEVVVIIIIEEEWWW (REVIEW) REVIEWS ARE WHAT ENCOURAGE ME SO PRESS THAT BUTTON AND WRITE SOMETHING:) YORS ALWAYS ROZA246**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI GUYS IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED BUT I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT!**

* * *

"Hello Roza miss me." He smirked. I had totally forgot that he was there when they had announced that I had won and should be there at nine.

* * *

He stopped smirking and looked at me taking in every detail, in his eyes and facial features I saw shock probably at how I looked and I can't see myself but I must have looked pretty good for the way he reacted. Once upon a time I would have blushed so hard my face would be considered a tomato but I had become more immune to men appealing to me mainly because it happened so often around here.

* * *

Now it was my turn to smirk " You wouldn't dare start something in public, you just wouldn't risk it." He frowned probably because he hadn't thought of that.

* * *

"Why did you run away?" His question shocked me. I scowled at him I couldn't bother telling him everything that I had heard so I decided to play it nasty. I slid my leg against his thigh and came to his ear to whisper "Please Dimitri let me go and you'll get your reward." I gave him my best man eater grin. I felt really dirty that I was doing this to Dimitri but it had to be done.

* * *

I felt him freeze probably wondering why the fuck I would do this. I was thinking I could bust him up and take a run for it but I couldn't make a seen but... I could say it was a crazy ex that wouldn't leave me alone they would believe it right?

* * *

I went in to kiss him but he suddenly grabbed my hand tight and said " I'm not gonna fall for that again Roza." He smirked. I felt tears welling in my eyes because I had made a life for myself here and I was so close to achieving my dream but then Dimitri had to come and barge in.

* * *

That done it I was on the ground crying my eyes out sobbing very loudly. Next thing I know huge arms were in closing on me for a hug. " It's okay Roza everything will be okay." I pushed him away to talk but only a loud sob coming out. I tried again and this time I managed to speak English. " IT IS NOT OKAY DIMITRI I HAD A CHANCE TO BECOME MY DREAM BUT YOU HAD TO COME AND FUCK IT ALL UP DIMITRI AND DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT YOUR GONNA COME AND DRAG ME BACK TO COURT!" I was to tired from my out burst to argue anymore so I did the easiest thing.

* * *

"You know what Dimitri I'm to tired to argue with you so I'll come back but don't think I'm gonna be all happy faces and giving hugs. Especially don't think that the court will keep me there if I don't want to be because listen to this I'm 18, I'm an adault and everytime you try and find me I'll keep fighting you to the day I die!" Tears were flowing out my eyes rapidly and then all of a sudden I felt someone behind me.

* * *

" Listen to this you Russian dick Rosamarie Hathaway is my best friend and if you think your gonna drag her back you'll be dragging my ass with you!" Thank god for my best best friend Sam to show up.

* * *

Well I guess I'll have to go back to court to face the current that I've been running away from for so long and open up old wounds.

Here it goes...

 **SO HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT QUALITY OVER QUANTITY RIGHT? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME SOME OF YOUR GUYS IDEAS AND SAY IF YOU LIKE IT OR DON'T I'M A TOUGH PERSON I'LL BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT =) HA HA REVIEW !**


End file.
